deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IslamLEGION/When Cyborgs Collide: Terminator vs Social Welfare Agency
The Terminator, the cyborg assassin sent back in time to eliminate all potential threats to Skynet. vs The Social Welfare Agency, Italy's top secret cyborg female commandos who deals with their most dangerous missions. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!? Terminator The Terminator is a formidable robotic assassin and soldier, designed by the military supercomputer Skynet for infiltration and combat duty, towards the ultimate goal of exterminating the human resistance. It can speak naturally, copy the voices of others, read human handwriting, and even genuinely sweat, smell, and bleed. To detect the Terminators, who are otherwise indistinguishable from humans, the human resistance uses dogs to alert humans to their presence. The most notable science fiction characteristics are that of an expert system featuring strong AI functionality combined with machine learning, and the system can interpret arbitrary non-formalized tasks. The other notable component is that of a power source which can last 120 years. A trait persistent throughout the series is the faint red glow of the "eyes" when online, which dim to nothing when a Terminator shuts down. Social Welfare Agency Often referred to simply as "the Agency", the Social Welfare Agency (Italian: Benessere Agenzia Sociale) or SWA is a government-sponsored institution. While the Agency professes to aid the rehabilitation of the physically injured, it is actually a military organization specializing in counter-intelligence and counter-terrorism. , Henrietta Croche, Rico Croche, and Angelica Toni]] It is composed of two independent branches: Public Safety, its surveillance and intelligence-gathering division, and Special Ops, the anti-terrorist division. Special Ops is itself divided into Sections 1 and 2, the latter of which employs young girls fitted with cybernetic implants as agents. The implants, which consist of synthesized muscles and carbon fiber frames, result in heightened strength and reflexes as well as high resilience to damage and pain. Each girl is paired with a male trainer, or "Handler", and together they are referred to as a fratello, the Italian term for "brother". The handler is responsible for the training, welfare and field performance of his charge, and is free to use whatever methods he considers suitable. While these methods vary according to the handler, a common part of each girl's regimen is brainwashing called "Conditioning", which produces a deadly assassin with unquestioning loyalty to her handler but also limits her life span. Each fratello exhibits a unique dynamic. Most of the handlers have police or military backgrounds and were recruited directly into Section 2. Most also chose their own Cyborgs from a list of candidates, though some appear to have been assigned a cyborg. The Social Welfare Agency primarily concerns itself with dealing with the Padania Republic Faction. The SWA has been seen working with or against different Mafia factions along with groups connected to the Five Republics Faction. Weapons Terminator *Switchblade *Desert Eagle *Winchester 1887 The Terminator has been seen to be able to use the weapon one-handed, racking the weapon with a flick of his wrist. *Uzi For the purpose of this match, the Terminator will dual wield the Uzis. *M134 Minigun Because of his superhuman strength, the Terminator can carry the minigun around while firing. *M79 Grenade Launcher Social Welfare Agency *Beretta M92FS (Handlers) *Bayonet (Triela) Triela's M1897 Trench Gun has bayonet attached that she uses for close combat. *SIG Sauer P239 (Henrietta) *CZ-75 (Rico) *FN P90 (Henrietta) *Winchester M1897 Trench Gun (Triela) *MG3 (Rico) *SVD Dragunov (Rico) *M67 Fragmentation Grenade (SWA Cyborgs) Each will have one *Steyr AUG (Angelica) *MP5K (Claes) *Combat Knife (SWA Cyborgs and Handlers) Notes *The battle will be between a single Terminator and five-girl SWA squad. *In your vote, If you vote for the SWA, give how many kills the Terminator will score before he dies. Don't forget to give the order in which the SWA cyborgs and handlers got killed. *The SWA agents featured on this match: **Triela Hartmann **Henrietta Croche **Rico Croche **Frieda Claes Johansson **Angelica Toni *The battle will take place in a hotel where the Terminator is sent to terminate the agent's handlers: **Victor Hartmann (Triela) **Guise Croche (Henrietta) **Jean Croche (Rico) **Marco Toni (Angelica) **Claudio Raballo (Claes) Category:Blog posts